Realeza
by SoftballSass143
Summary: Taylor Medina is the newest WWE Diva. With a harsh life in Mexico, she moved to America and joined the WWE. What happens when she befriends Alberto Del Rio, one of the most powerful men in the company?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, you ready, Taylor?" AJ Lee asked me. We were standing by the Gorilla Position getting ready for our tag match. For me, this was my debut match in the WWE. I'm Taylor Medina, a Mexican Diva living out her dreams. I nodded as AJ's music started and she skipped out on stage with a microphone, leving me waiting for my cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said cheerily "The WWE is proud to have signed another new talent onto the WWE's Diva roster. She's a women with true talent, and she's one hell of a butt kicker. Let me introduce to you, my tag team partner for tonight, Taylor Medina!" Her music started up again and I waltzed out of stage before AJ handed me her microphone.

"Hola, mi nombre es Taylor Medina," I said into the mic "Soy la nueva Diva aquí, y déjenme garantizo, yo pronto estar dominando todo el vestuario. For those of you who need a translation, my name is Taylor Medina. I am the new Mexican Diva and soon enough, I will be dominating the entire locker room." I said before dropping the mic and AJ and I ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. We sat on the ropes while Rosa Mendez came out flanked by Primo and Epico, with Aksana following close behind.

"Do they ALWAYS dress like that?" I asked AJ, noting the way that their boobs and asses were practically falling out of their clothes.

"Yup," she answered as she glared at the other two "They're the company sluts. Sleeping around with half the locker room. I'm still surprise that Rosa's with Primo and Epico with the way she is. And the only reason Antonio dumped Aksana was because she 'made him' lose the United States title... To Santino." I snickered as Rosa got a mic.

"So Miss Taylor Medina is the new Mexican Diva?" She mockingly asked. "Well, I highly doubt that will stay for long. I'm gonna give you such a beat down, it'll send you packing your bags back to Mexico." AJ got me a mic.

"Oh Rosa," I started in Mexican "Una pequeña puta como usted debe saber lo que se siente como una paliza, ¿no? Bueno, si no, estás a punto de averiguarlo! Ring the bell!" I spat at her. She looked genually surprised about what I said to her. I started off the match against Rosa and the ref rang the bell.

I charged at her, taking her down with a heavy clothesline. I took her greased up head in my hands and repeatedly slammed it on the mat before the ref made me get off. She slumped in the corner and Aksana tagged herself in. I was ready for her. I've been watching the WWE for a while, and one thing that I know is that Aksana can't wrestle for her life. I dragged her over to the corner right across from mine and hung her from it, upside down. I backed to my corner and took a running start, baseball sliding into her face. I locked her into a perfect Cross Arm Breaker, hearing her cries of pain was perfect. Sadly, she grabbed the ropes. I then decided to give AJ a chance in the ring. I tagged her in and held Aksana sitting up on my shoulders. AJ took to the top rope and jumped off, excecuting a perfect clothesline on  
Aksana. I stepped out and onto the apron, before Mr. Snooty-Ref could count me out for it. AJ took to near beating the life out of Aksana for last weeks remark about AJ being totally insane. I looked back at the announcers booth to see Dolph Ziggler sitting there with JBL, Jerry Lawler, and Michael Cole. They were all looking up at me, so I gave them a flirty wink before turning to see Rosa charging at me. I kicked my boot up when she was close enough, and it connected with her jaw. There goes any help for Aksana!

"Taylor!" AJ called as I turned my attemtion back to the match. She was dragging Aksana to our corned and laid her out perfectly before tagging me back in. I stood on the top turnbuckle and jumped with a few turns in the air, and landed flawlessly on top of the little whore. The ref got down to count. 1... 2... 3! I did it! I won my first match! AJ slid into the ring and the ref raised our arms in victory, before Dolph and Big E came in. AJ ran into Dolphs arms and the two started a fierce make-out session in the middle of the ring. I turned to Big E.

"Do they always do this?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Literally, always. After one of them wins, after they lose, at parties, everywhere." AJ ran over and dragged me out of the way. Before I could ask what the hell she was doing, a chair landed right where I was standing. I stood up and turned around to see Epico there, looking extremely peeved off. HE was the one that threw the chair!

Epico started cursing me out in Spanish, and I gladly returned. His mouth ran a little too far and before he could say "Hola" I had him down on the mat after a swift roundhouse kick. Primo was helping Rosa up and ran after I started exiting the ring. I met up with AJ, Big E, and Dolph at the top of the ramp and we raised our arms in victory once more before heading backstage.

The guys left for their locker room while AJ and I left for ours. "So Taylor," she said excitedly as we walked in "I'm meeting some of the other Divas at a local club when the show's over. You should come! It'd be a fun way to meet some of the others in the business!"

I thought for a minute. "Okay!" I finally said. AJ squealed. "Just let me shower and get changed first! I have a cute little dress and some heels in my bag!" She nodded as I ran off to the showers.

Twenty minutes later I was finishing touching up my hair and applying a final layer of lipstick. I looked at myself once more in the mirror. I had on a curve hugging gold dress paired with black wedges. My black hair was blow dried and slightly wavy, falling a few inches above my waist. Smokey eye shadow complimented my green eyes and red lipstick touched up my lips. I walked out of the locker room and saw AJ in a knee length black dress.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She turned to face me.

"Damn!" she exclaimed "You look great! Totally gonna be drawing some eyes tonight!" I blushed.

"I'm not so sure about that, but let's go! This chica wants to get her dance on!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the locker room. We walked down the hallways together with our gym bags over our shoulders. We agreed to take AJ's car considering I had taken a cab to get to the arena, but I was gonna drive.

We loaded in and pulled out of the parking lot of the arena and onto the road. AJ's phone beeped a cheery little tune and she answered.  
"Hello?" she asked. She was quiet for a minute before smirking over at me. "Oh, the girl I was with? You'll have to find out by yourself!" There was quiet again. "Yeah, on 40th and Frank. Okay! Bye!"

I shot her a sideways glance. "Who was on the phone?" I asked her. Normally I wouldn't be too curious, but I knew it was about me.

She smiled down at her phone. "Oh, just a friend within the company... Who knows? Maybe you two will meet tonight!"

Yup. Totally suspicious.

* * *

**So that was chapter one! Who do you think was calling AJ about Taylor? What do you think is gonna happen at the club? **

**Anyways, love y'all! Don't forget to review! And check out my other stories too!**

**Love ya to Pluto and back!**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay!" AJ squealed "We're here!"

No more than two minutes later were we inside the club and sucked into the madness. "Let's go dance!" AJ said dragging me onto the dance floor. If there's anything I'm known for back home besides my looks and fighting skills, it was my dance moves. "Pom Poms" by the Jonas Brothers was pumping throughout the club and blasting the beat on the floor. AJ and I didn't waste any time, we were out on the floor, drawing attention.

"Ladies to the left, fellas to the right." was the line that started it. The two genders seperated to opposite sides of the dance floor. AJ and I were the girls up front and it was like the dance off of the sexes.

We danced hard to, "If ya wanna see me put my pom pom down, then sing it to me baby sing it right now." While they attempted to dance back. Second time came around and we added a bit of a shimmy to our dancing. They couldn't counter back. The girls cheered and our separate groups merged into one again. We danced through "Troublemaker" and the famous "Riff-Off" from Pitch Perfect before I snuck off to the bar.

I sat at the counter trying to decide what to order, when something caught my attention. "Mira a esa chica allí mismo," a man said behind me. "El que tiene el pelo negro y traje de oro apretado. Ella es hermosa. ¿Por casualidad sabe su nombre?" I turned to see Alberto Del Rio a few seats down, talking to Ricardo Rodriguez, both of them looking at me.

I walked over and sat right next to Alberto and smiled warmly. "Vaya, gracias! Mi nombre es Taylor Medina. Y yo no tengo que pedir a su nombre, porque, por supuesto, yo ya sabía."

Alberto stared at me, wide eyed. "Oh! No tenía idea de que hablabas español!" he said blushing "Bueno, como usted sabe, soy Alberto Del Rio, y esto aquí es Ricardo Rodríguez."

Ricardo smiled as he held out his hand. "Un placer conocerte pierdas!"

I shook his hand. "Un placer conocerte también!"

Alberto smiled at me. "So, what brings you here today?" he asked, his Mexican accent strongly showing.

"I came here with AJ and some of the other Divas," I replied "Although I have no idea where they all went."

"Alberto and I saw your match tonight!" Ricardo said "Congratulations on the win!"

It was my turn to blush. "Why, thank you!" I couldn't believe this! Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez were telling me I did well in my debut match! I've had a crush on Alberto for the longest time... This night was turning out to be great!

Ricardo was pulled away by one of the other superstars, so it was just Alberto and I. He set an arm around my shoulders. "La señorita Taylor," he said smoothly "¿Por qué no dejas que te invite a una copa? Se ejecutó ese interruptor cruceta perfectamente hoy! Una mujer ágil y hermosa como usted desirves para relajarse de vez en cuando!"

I looked up at him. "Thank you, and I would love that." He ordered two raspberry martinis and we sat down at a table in the back of the club where it wasn't as noisy.

"So tell me," he said after taking a sip "You are quite the fighter. Did you need to use that back home?" Damn. That was one thing I was hoping he wouldn't ask. I slowly released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Alright Alberto," I said slowly "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"Including Ricardo?"

"You can tell Ricardo, but he's the only one." Alberto nodded intently "When I lived in Mexico, I had it very hard there. I was one of the only girls in my grade, and one of about three dozen in my high school. After school everyday, I was abused my my male classmates. They would take me into the alleys and beat me, cut me, slam me against the walls. I couldn't tell my parents, they were almost never home. I finally turned to the wrestling coach from the school. He didn't make me name the boys, but he helped me learn how to fight. A few weeks later and the boys took me into the ally again and tried to abuse me. I showed them all a lesson, using the wrestling skills that I had learned. I later joined the wrestling team, but soon after quit because of sexual harassment. I moved here when I was nineteen and used money from my Uncle Jim to pay for an apartment. I joined NXT a few years ago, and then here I am, twenty-seven years old and kicking butt."

He looked at me, and he looked like he was deep in thought. He suddenly grabbed both of my hands in his. "Taylor, join me." When I gave him a confused look, he elaborated more. "Join me and Ricardo! We can be our own little stable, like Dolph and AJ and Big E! Trust me princess, with us, you will be treated like a queen. What do you say?"

I didn't have to consider it much. "I'd be honored to work with you two." He smiled and stood up as we finished our drinks. Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran came on and couples started pairing up on the dance floor. He extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I gladly accepted. We walked out onto the tile dance floor and he had his hands resting on my hips while I had mine hanging loosely on the back of his neck. We swayed in time with the song and I realized how comfortable I was with Alberto. Two hours ago, we were strangers. Now, we were slow dancing in the middle of a club in Las Vegas. He rested his forehead on mine and I realized how much shorter than him I am. I was in two inch heels, and he was still much taller than I was. After a little spin, I heard a bit of giggling from back at the bar. I glanced over Alberto's shoulder and saw AJ and the other Diva's glancing over at the two of us. I rolled my eyes and went back to dancing.

The song ended and Alberto and I went back to our table. I checked the time on my phone. It's nearing 2 in the morning! I let out a yawn and Alberto smiled. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

I nodded "Yeah, but I think I'm gonna wait for AJ. After all, she was my ride." He scoffed.

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed "I'll take you back to the hotel! Come with me and we'll find Ricardo and then head back to the hotel."

It didn't take us long to find Ricardo, however. We got two steps onto the dance floor and looked to see an intoxicated Ricardo Rodriguez standing on the table attempting to sing "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. Not far from the table was the Prime Time Players ant the Big Show laughing hysterically in front of a bunch of empty glasses. We stormed over there, knowing they had something to do with this.

"What the hell did you three do?!" I hissed at them.

"Hey, you've gotta chill chica!" Darryn said. "We just gave your friend Ricardo a few drinks and suggested he go and sing a bit of Avril!" He pointed up to Ricardo who was nearing the chorus.

"All my life I've been good, till now!" he slurred. I knew I had made the right choice to put shorts on underneath this dress. Just like during Raw, I gave Darryn a roundhouse kick and he was down. I glared at Titus and Big Show and they backed up. Alberto and I ran over to Ricardo who looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Ricardo," Alberto said "Time to get off of the table now." Ricardo didn't listen.

"Let me handle this," I said, cracking my knuckles "Rodriguez! Saca tu culo fuera de la mesa o lo juro voy a llegar Jack Swagger por aquí para conseguir que fuera!" I spat and he didn't hesitate to get off down. Even when they're drunk off their asses, I can get into the minds of even the toughest men. As soon as Ricardo stepped foot on the floor, he passed out. "No more tequila's for him for a while." I said as we dragged him into a mostly-standing postition and left the club. Alberto found his car and unlocked the back where we threw Ricardo in.

Let me tell you, this was one of Alberto's fancy cars that he drives into Raw with. A white Ferrari 458, it was gorgeous. Alberto took off in the direction of the hotel and I shot a quick text to AJ. "Got a ride back to the hotel w. Alberto. See you back in the room." We rode with the windows down in silence for a few minutes until we heard groaning from the back seat. I turned to see Ricardo starting to come back into consciousness.

"Glad to see you're coming back to your senses, Ricardo," I said with a smile "You gave quite a show tonight."

He thought and his eyes widened before he groaned again. "Tell me I didn't sing another Avril Lavigne song!" he pleaded.

I shot Alberto a look. "ANOTHER Avril song?! You never told me he did this before!" Alberto burst out laughing.

"He did this twice before," he admitted. Ricardo groaned even louder.

"Don't tell her!" he begged.

Alberto rolled his eyes. "Ricardo, she's in our stable now, she deserves to know!" He turned to me "The one time it was after a break-up, he got drunk, and started singing 'Wish You Were Here'. A few weeks ago, I got him a little drunk and he started singing 'Heres to Never Growing Up' while we were back stage. It was pretty funny. I don't know why he always sings Avril!"

We pulled into the hotel and climbed out. Alberto and I offered our assistance to Ricardo, which he gladly accepted. Ricardo had his arms around our shoulders as we walked into the hotel which was dimly lit. The young female receptionist smiled at Alberto and he couldn't have given her a second thought. "What floor are you on?" Alberto asked as we made our way to the elevator.

"Sixth."

He smiled. "So are we," he clicked the button for floor six "Would you mind meeting me down in the lobby tomorrow at noon? We can discuss plans for the stable before going to the arena for the Smackdown taping."

I grinned. "I would love to do that," I said as he walked me to my door.

"Hasta el mediodía de mañana?" he asked, taking my hands and brushing his lips on my knuckles.

"Hasta el mediodía de mañana." I confirmed before walking into my room, leaving him and Ricardo to walk down to theirs.

* * *

**Happy memorial day! So I'm working on the story down across from the bay in New Jersey right now and it's too cold to go swimming! But oh my gosh, I have 15 1/2 days left of school! That means a cut down on homework so I'll be working on my stories more! And if any of you have read my stories "What Just Happened" and "One Hell of A Rebel" and have been wondering where the updates have been, I'm working on it and they'll be up soon! I promise! **

**Love ya to Pluto and back!**

**Xx**


End file.
